kpopwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shinee
SHINee (ausgesprochen: Shiny) (koreanisch : Hangul: 샤이니) ist eine südkoreanische Boyband. '. SHINee ist eine 5-köpfige Boyband, aus Südkorea, die 2008 von SM Entertainment gegründet wurde. Die 5 Bandmitglieder sind Onew, Taemin, Jonghyun, Minho und Key. Die Bandmitglieder haben meist gefärbte Haare. Image und Kunst SHINee ist unter anderem für ihren Modestil bekannt, welcher von Ha Sang-baek (하상백) entworfen wird. Hierzu gehören High-Top-Sneakers, enge Jeans und bunte Pullover. Der Stil dieser Band hat zu einem neuen Modetrend bei Schülern geführt, der von den Medien als "SHINee-Trend" bezeichnet wurde. Dies hat dazu geführt, mehr Kleidung dieser Art zu produzieren. SHINee hat für diese Vermarktung für Smart, die koreanische Kosmetikfirma Nana's B, Reebok, Etude und Maypole Werbung gemacht. Bandgeschichte Kurzgefasst Am 25. Mai 2008 debütierte SHINee mit Song Replay. Im selben Jahr kam auch ihr volles Album The SHINee World raus und verkaufte sich über 30.000 Mal. Ebenfalls im selben Jahr wurde ein repackaged album von The Shinee World unter dem Namen Amigo veröffentlich, mit der promotional single 아.미.고 (AMIGO), was eine verkürzte Version des koreanischen Satzes „Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda“ (아름다운 미녀를 좋아하면 고생한다 lit. Heart Aches When You Fall In Love With a Beauty) esonders viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam SHINee dank des Songs Ring Ding Dong von dem Album 2009, Year Of Us. Mit dem Song Lucifer knüpften sie an ein ähnliches Konzept wie bei Ring Ding Dong an, nämlich düster und geheimnisvoll. Mit LUCIFER gewannen sie tonnenweise Awards und wurden eine der Top Ohrwürmer des Jahres. Bandgeschichte (genauere Bescheibung) '2008: Debüt und The Shinee World Am 23. Mai 2008 wurde das erste Mini-Album, Replay, durch das Label SM Entertainment veröffentlicht. Am 7. Juni 2008 nahm SHINee, zusammen mit anderen südkoreanischen Sängern und Gruppen, am Dream Concert im Olympiastadion Seoul teil. Die Gruppe gewann ihren erste Award, "Rookie of the Month", bei den Cyworld Digital Music Award am 22. Juni 2008. SHINee machte bei SM Town Live '08 mit, was am 18. August 2008 im Olympiastadion Seoul stattfand. Am 23. August 2008 nahmen die Gruppe bei den MNet's 20's Choice Awards 2008 teil, wo sie den "Hot New Star" Award erhielten. SHINee veröffentlichte ihr erstes langes Album, The SHINee World, 28. August 2008. Das Album debütierte in den Charts auf Platz 3, mit 30.000 verkauften Kopien. Die als erstes veröffentlichte Single aus diesem Album war "Sanso Gateun Neo" (산소 같은 너, dt. Du bist wie Luft), eine Coverversion von dem Lied "Show the World" von Martin Hoberg Hedegaard, ursprünglich geschrieben von der dänischen Liederkompositions- und Produktionsgruppe von Thomas Troelsen, Remee und Lucas Secon. Am 18. September 2008 wurde Shinees "Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen)" das Nr.1 Lied bei M! Countdown. Wenige Tage später erhielt Shinee den "Mutizen" Award für dieselbe Single bei SBS's Popular Songs. SHINee nahm am 5. Asian Song Festival teil und gewannen dort zusammen mit der japanischen Girlband, Berryz Kobo, den "Best New Artist" Award. Die Gruppe nahm am 30 Oktober 2008 an den 2008 Style Icon Awards teil und gewann dort den "Best Style Icon Award". Am selben Tag wurde ein Repackage Album von "The SHINee World" mit dem Titel "A.Mi.Go" veröffentlicht. Das Repackage Album behinhaltete drei neue Lieder: "Forever or Never", einen Remix von Sa. Gye. Han (Love Should Go On/Liebe sollte beständig sein) und das Titellied "A.Mi.Go". "A.Mi.Go" ist die Abkürzung für "Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda" (아름다운 미녀를 좋아하면 고생한다, lit. Dein Herz tut weh, wenn du dich in eine Schönheit verliebst). Am 15. November 2008 gewann SHINee den "Best Male Rookie" Award auf dem 10. Annual MNet's KM Music Festival und hat somit die Newcomer 2PM, 2AM, U-Kiss und Mighty Mouth geschlagen. Bei den 23. Annual Golden Disk Awards sangen sie ein Medley aus ihren Liedern "Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay/Wiederholung)", "Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen/Liebe wie Luft)" und "A.Mi.Go (Amigo)" und gewannen den Award "YEPP Newcomer Album". '2009: Rome und Year of Us' Anfang Februar gewann SHINee zusammen mit Davichi und Mighty Mouth den "Best Newcomer" Award bei den 18. Seoul Music Awards. Später verkündete SM Entertainment, dass SHINee am 21. Mai 2009 ein Comeback mit ihrem 2. Mini-Album Romeo machen würde. Am 18. Mai wurde die erste Single dieses Albums, "Juliette", veröffentlicht. Später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Comeback verschoben werden musst, da Onew sich seine Zähne beschädigt hatte und so wurde die Veröffentlichung des Mini-Albums auf den 25 Mai verschoben. Letztendlich hatte SHINee die Return Performance am 5. Juni 2009 bei KBS' Music Bank, wo sie den Preis für den ersten Platz gewannen. Am 19. Oktober 2009, fünf Monate nach der Veröffentlichung von Romeo, brachte die Gruppe ihr drittes Mini-Album, 2009, Year Of Us, auf den Markt. SM Entertainment sagte aus, dass dieses EP die Stimmen der Gruppe in den Vordergrund stellen und ihre einmaligen Qualitäten demonstrieren würde. Die Lead-Single, "Ring Ding Dong", wurde am 14. Oktober digital veröffentlicht und am 16. Oktober hatte die Gruppe ihr Comeback bei KBS' Musik Bank. Anfang Dezember 2009 gewann SHINee, zusammen mit Super Junior, einer Gruppe, welche auch unter Vertrag mit SM Entertainment steht, den "Popularity" Award bei den 24. "Golden Disk Awards". Im Februar 2010 gewann die Gruppe den Haupt-"BonSang" Award bei den 19. "Seoul Music Awards". Im Dezember startete SHINee dann die Promotions für ihr Lied "Jo Jo" mit einigen liveauftritten bei lokalen Radiosendern. '2010: Lucifer und die erste Asien-Tour' Vom 8. bis zum 12. Juli 2010 veröffentlichte SM Entertainment von jedem Mitglied individuelle Foto-Teaser für das neue Album und am 14. Juli den 1. Teaser für das Musikvideo der Leadsingle auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal. Ursprünglich sollte die Gruppe ihren Comeback-Auftritt am 16. Juli bei KBS Music Bank habe und so mit den Promotions für das neue Album starten, jedoch verletzte sich Minho am 8. Juli bei dem Dreh von Let's Go Dream Team! Staffel 2 am Knöchel und das Comeback wurde auf den 23. Juli verschoben. Das zweite lange Album, Lucifer, und das Musikvideo zu der Leadsingle, die ebenfalls Lucifer heißt, wurden in Süd Korea am 19. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht. Innerhalb weniger Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung toppte das Album mehrere Verkaufscharts in Süd Korea. Die Lieder dieses Ablums "wurden sorgsamer ausgewählt als je zuvor". Über das Album wurde gesagt, dass es "dem Zuhörer die Möglichkeit gibt, die Erfahrung mit unterschiedlichen Musik-Charakteren und den reiferen stimmlichen Fähigkeiten der Sänger zu machen". Der Comeback-Auftritt fand am 23. Juli bei KBS Music Bank statt. Die Choreographie zu Lucifer wurde am 3. August auf dem gleichen YouTube-Kanal veröffentlicht. Die Neuauflage des Studioalbums erhielt den Titel Hello und wurde am 1. Oktober 2010 mit drei Bonustiteln veröffentlicht. Das Musikvideo der Promo-Single, welche auch Hello heißt, wurde am 4. Oktober herausgebracht. Während ihrer PR-Aktivitäten für das zweite Studioalbum nahm SHINee zusammen mit anderen Künstlern derselben Entertainment-Firma an der SMTown Live ’10 World Tour teil. Am 21. August 2010 trat die Gruppe bei einem Konzert im Olympiastadion in Seoul auf. Am 4. September 2010 hatte sie einen Auftritt bei einem Konzert im Staples Center in Los Angeles, und am 11. nahmen sie an einem Konzert im Shanghai-Hongkou-Fußballstadion in Shanghai teil. Am 26. Dezember 2010 startete SHINee die erste Konzerttournee, Shinee World, mit einem Konzert in der Kokuritsu Yoyogi Kyogijo (Sporthalle) in Tokyo. Das Konzert hatte ca. 24.000 Besucher. Die Gruppe gab außerdem bekannt, dass sie 2011 ein japanisch-sprachiges Studioalbum veröffentlichen werden, und zwar unter EMI Music Japan, ein Musiklabel, das für den Erfolg des japanisch-amerikanischen Singer-Songwriters Hikaru Utada bekannt ist. Diskografie Alben koreanischsprachig *''The Shinee World'' (2008) *''Lucifer'' (2010) *''Dream Girl'' (2013) *''Why So Serious?'' (2013) ;japanischsprachig *''The First'' (2011) *''Boys Meet U'' (2013) EPs *''Replay'' (2008) *''Romeo'' (2009) *''2009, Year of Us'' (2009) *''Sherlock'' (2012) *''Everybody'' (2013) Singles *2008: Noona Neomu Yeppeo (Replay) *2008: Sanso Gateun Neo (Love Like Oxygen) *2008: A.Mi.Go *2009: Jojo *2009: Julieong tte *2009: Ring Ding Dong *2010: Lucifer *2010: Hello *2011: Replay (Kimi wa Boku no Everything) (Japanese version) *2011: Juliette (Japanese version) *2011: Lucifer (Japanese version) *2012: Sherlock *2012: Sherlock (Japanese version) *2012: Dazzling Girl *2012: 1000 Years, Always by Your Side (Japanese version) *2012: The World with You *''2012 Dark Mode Killer'' *''2012 Underwater World'' *2013: Dream Girl *2013: Fire *2013: Why So Serious? *2013: Boys Meet U *2013: Everybody *2013: 3 2 1 *''2014 : Lucky Star'' Link zur Shinee Song Liste: Shinee Song Liste ' Tourneen ;Haupttourneen *Shinee World (2010-2011) *Shinee World II (2012) *Shinee World III (2014) ;Japan Tourneen *Shinee World 2012 (2012) *Shinee World 2013 (2013) *Shinee World 2014 (2014) ;Konzert Teilnahme *SMTown Live '08 (2008-2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010-2011) *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012-2013) *SMTown Week (2013) ;Showcases *Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour (2011) *Dazzling Girl Special Showcase (2012) *Fire Special Showcase (2013) Filmographie ;Filme *2012: I AM *2012: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition in 3D ;Fernsehen *2008: My Precious Child (Cameo-Auftritte in Ep. 9 und 10) *2013: You're the Best, Lee Soon-shin (Cameo-Auftritt in Ep. 1) ;Reality Shows *2008: Mnet Shinee's Yunhanam *2010: KBS Joy Shinee's Hello Baby *2012: KBS World Date with Shinee *2013: MBC Shinee's Wonderful Day ;Musikvideo Gastauftritte *2011: Super Junior's Santa U Are The On *2012: SM Town's Dear My Family ;Vorgruppe *TVXQ! Asia Tour "Mirotic" (2009) *Girls' Generation Asia Tour "Into the New World" (2009-2010) Werbeträger *2008: Sporliche Kleidung "Clride.n" mit Min Hyo-rin *2008: SK Networks "Smart School Uniform" mit Victoria Song und Park Ji-yeon *2008-2009: Kosmetik Marke "Nana's B" *2009: Sport Marke "Reebok" *2009: Sportliche Kleidung "Clride.n" mit Kim So-eun *2009: Snacks "Ottogi" *2009: Hühnchen Marke "Mexicana Chicken" *2010: Dosen Kaffee Marke "Santa Fe" *2010-2012: sportliche Kleidung "Maypole" *2011: Internet Kaufhaus "Auction" *2011: Japanische Kleidungsmarke "Right-On" *2011-2012: Kosmetik Marke "Etude House" mit Sandara Park *2012: Beliebter Comic, "The Blade of the Phantom Master" für eine neue Webtoon Serie namens "ENT" mit SMTown *2013: Zusammenarbeit mit Naver und Skechers: 'SHINee-designed' T-Shirts und Kappen *2013: Garena Mstar *2013– : Kosmetik Marke "Etude House" mit Krystal und Sulli *2013– : Sportmarke Skechers Auszeichnungen Andere Aktivitäten und Weiteres über Shinee *Vom 8. August 2008 bis zum 16. Oktober 2008 spielte SHINee in der südkoreanischen Reality Show ''SHINee's YunHaNam mit. Die Serie wurde von MNet präsentiert und besteht aus 12 Episoden. *SHINee wurde ausgewählt, im Januar 2010 in der 2. Staffel der Serie Hello Baby mitzuspielen. In dieser Serie mussten sie sich um einen 4 Jahre alten Jungen namens Jung Yoogeun kümmern. Die Serie wurde von KBS präsentiert und bestand aus 12 Episoden und einer zusammenfassenden 13. Episode. *Taemin spielte in der Sitcom THJ (Taehee Hyegyo Jihyun), die vom 2. März bis 4. September 2009 133 Episoden lang auf MBC lief, Lee Jun-su. Er tritt ab Folge 54 auf. *Minho spielte 2012 ,mit Choi Sulli ,in der Serie To The Beautiful You mit, die Serie hat 16 Episoden. *Taemin hatte 2013 eine Gastrolle in der Serie Dating Agency: Cyrano. *SHINee spielt in SHINee's Wonderful Days mit, die Serie hat 10 Episoden. *Die Fans von Shinee nennt man Shawols *Shinee`s erste Debüt Single war der Song Replay (2008) *Vom Lied Replay gibt es auch eine Mix-Version die etwas anders klingt als das orginal. Diese Mixversion nennt sich Replay "Boom Track". *Shinee wurde gegründet vom SM Entertaiment und steht bei SM Entertaiment unter Vertrag *Shinee wurde 2008 gegründet *Taemin spielte in der in der 4. Staffel der Show "We got married" mit und musste den Ehemann von Sohn Naeun aus der Girlband APink spielen *Taemin gestand das er und Naeun wirklich eine Beziehung führten als sie in der Show waren. Er wurde sogar bei der Kussszene zwischen Naeun und L. (von Infinite) eifersüchtig. *Taemin spielte in dem koreanischen Drama "Cheer Dating Agency: Cyrano" mit *Key spielte die Hauptrolle des koreanischen Musicals "Catch me if you can". *Shinee war in mehreren Folgen der Koreanischen Show "Star King" *Shinee machte 2011 bei den koreanischen "Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championships" mit *2013 machte Shinee bei den "Idol Sports Competition" mit *Jonhyun und Taemin verstehen sich in der Band am besten untereinander *Taemin war einmal bei der Koreanischen Version von "Lets Dance" dabei. In Süd-Korea heißt die Show "Dancing with the Stars" *Im Sommer und im Winter schlafen Minho und Jonghyun Oberkörperfrei *Onew raucht elektrische Zigaretten *Shinee war mal bei der koreanischen Show "Let`s go to the dream Team" dabei *Shinee war in der Show "Star Golden Bell" dabei Bandmitglieder Mitglieder Profile Ob diese Profile und deren Interessen und Fakten und so weiter ,wirklich alle so stimmen, weiß ich nicht, ich hab diese Informationen so auf englischen Fan Seiten gefunden. Tut mir Leid wenn manche Infos nicht ganz richtig sind. :) thumb|363px '''Onew Bandname: Onew Geburtsname ''': Lee Jin Ki '''Spitzname: '''Führer Onew, Opaa (alter Mann) ,Tofu, Ondubu,Pure tofu,OnTokki, '''Geburtstag: '''14. Dezember 1989 '''Alter 2014: '''25 Jahre '''Blutgruppe: 0 Größe ungefähr: '''1,77 m '''Gewicht ungefähr: '''61 kg '''Positon: Leader (Anführer), Lead-Sänger Casting: seit 2006 SM-Akademie Casting Familie: Mutter und Vater,Einzelkind Sprachen: Koreanisch,Mandarin-Chinesich,Englisch, Hobbys,Interessen: '''Fußball und Basketball spielen, Klavier spielen, singen, schauspielern, musik hören, performen, '''Lieblingsfarben: Rot und Gelb Naturhaarfarbe: Schwarz Charakter ungefähr: '''verrückt,tollpatschig,hilfsbereit,nett,stur,einfühlsam,zielstrebig,eigensinnig,großzügig, '''Weitere Fakten: Er isst gerne Hühnchen. Er macht obwohl er der Anführer der Band ist die meisten Patzer und Fehler. Er zeigt sich in der Öffentlichkeit eher schüchtern. Er studierte viel. Er ist der älteste in der Band. Er wurde gerüchtenzufolge bei einem Auftritt beinahe von einem Leuchter erschlagen. Wenn er nicht weiß wie er eine Frage beantworten soll wird er nervös und verwirrt. Er hat seinen Künstler Namen Onew wegen seiner weichen Stimme. Er sieht gern den Anime One Peace. Er erhällt oft Snacks und Joghurts die fast den selben namen haben wie er. Als Führer fühlt er sich der Boyband Shinee verantwortlich und löst die Probleme innerhalb der Band. Einer von Onews Spitznamen ist OnTokki (Tokki = Hase) wegen seiner zwei vorderen Hasen Zähne. Er will lernen, wie man gut zeichnet. Onew mag seine Zähne, daher putzt er sie oft. Onew der Ansicht, dass ein guter Kerl, jemand ist der sehr nett zu anderen ist. Onew denkt, dass das freundlichste Mitglied in SHINee Jonghyun ist. Onew ist sehr verständnisvoll und hat sehr hohe Führungsqualitäten. Onew trägt meist eine Brille, wenn er Tanzen übt. Onew hat immer zwei MP3-Player in der Tasche, weil er Angst hat dass die Batterie des anderen leer wird. Onew ist sehr nett und hat ein großes Herz. Onew ist das freundlichste Mitglied, und hat eine gutes Herz und weiß seine inneren Gefühle auszudrücken. Onew bringt meist einen rubix Würfel mit und spielt damit wenn ihm langweilt ist. Eins von Onews Hobbys ist schlafen. Er hat meist Angst einen Fehler zu begehen.Onew ist sehr ehrgeizig. Onew hatte als Teenager eigentlich nie vor Sänger zu werden, selbst durch das Lob seiner Eltern, für seine schöne Stimme, ließ er sich anfangs nicht umstimmen. Erst als auch Freunde und Musikleherer von seiner Stimme begeistert waren ließ er sich umstimmen und wollte Sänger werden, drüber waren seine Eltern sehr stolz weshalb sie ihn zur SM Akademie schickten, und ihn dort Musik studieren ließen, dort bekam er auch ein Casting. Onew Foto Gallerie 'thumb|308px' 'Minho' Geburtsname: '''Choi Minho '''Bandname: Minho Spitzname: '''Flaming Charisma Minho '''Geburtstag: 9. Dezember 1991 Alter 2014: '''23 Jahre '''Blutgruppe: B Größe ungefähr: 1,82 m Gewicht ungefähr: 60 kg Position: Haupt Rapper, Gesicht der Gruppe, Casting: seit 2006 SM Casting System Familie: Mutter und Vater, einen älteren Bruder Religion: '''Christlich '''Sprachen: Koreanisch,Englisch,Mandarin-Chinesich, Hobbys,Interessen: Fußball und Basketball spielen,schauspielen, Lieblingsfarbe: Blau Naturhaarfarbe: '''Dunkel Braun '''Charakter ungefähr: humorvoll,lustig,albern,aktiv,wild,lebensfreudig,verständnissvoll,hilfsbereit, Weitere Fakten: Sein Vater ist ein bekannter Fußballtrainer in Südkorea. Er sieht am besten aus und ist daher das Gesicht der Band. Er sieht gern den Anime One Peace. Wenn er auf einer einsamen Insel stranden würde, dann würde er nur drei Dinge mit nehmen, er würde sein Handy mitnehmen, alle SHINee Mitglieder und koreanisches Instant Ramyun. Von der Band kann er am wenigsten Japanisch sprechen. Er beschreibt sich selbst als Feuer, er wird schnell aufgeregt, beruhigt sich aber auch genauso schnell wieder. Minho zeigt sich oft eher reif und ruhig. Er stammt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie .Er stammt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Im Jahr 2006 und 2007 lebte Minho in Peking, um Mandarin zu lernen. Er gewann die Meisterschaften im Pool-Modus "Idol Star-Leichtathletik und die Schwimmen-Meisterschaft" 2011. Dinge, die ihm gefällen : Ordnung, Verantwortung, Pünktlichkeit, Kinder, die kombination schöner Farben, das Sonnenlicht in der Morgendämmerung, spielen, Witze, regen, Wolken und Figuren. Es ist etwas schüchtern und introvertiert, weil er nicht wirklich weis, wie man mit Leuten kommuniziert. Aber wenn er vertrauen fast ist er sehr fröhlich,nett und aufgeschlossen. 'thumb|368pxTaemin ' Bandname: Taemin Geburtsname: Lee Taemin Spitzname: Handy Boy Taemin, Maknae Taemin Geburtstag: 18. Juli 1993 Alter 2014: 21 Jahre Blutgruppe: B Größe ungefähr: '''1,75 m '''Gewicht ungefähr: 53 kg Position: Sänger,Haupttänzer,Maknae (Jüngster) Casting: Seit 2005 SM Open Weekend Casting Schulen: '''Sin Hack-Grundschule ,Cheongdam Mittelschule ,Chungdam Hochschule (High School), '''Familie: Eine Oma, Eine Mutter, einen älteren Büder namens Lee Tae sun, Sprachen: Koreanisch,Mandarin-Chinesisch,Englisch, Hobbys,Interessen: Tanzen (popping ), Musik hören, klavier spielen ,lesen, Manga`s sehen, Fußball und Basketball spielen Lieblingsfarbe: Weiß Naturhaarfarbe: '''schwarz '''Wunsch: um die Welt reisen Chrakter ungefähr: 'kindlich, naiv, schüchtern, tollpatschig, aktiv, stur, einfühlsam, verletzlich, zurückhaltend, lieb, inteliegent, neugierig, verspielt, nett, brav, '''Weitere Fakten: '''Er ist der beste Tänzer und der jüngste der Gruppe. Er wurde in der Schule gemobbt und zwar wegen seiner Karriere bei Shinee. Er hängt sehr an seinem Bruder und vermisst ihn oft. Er ist ein großer Fan von Usher und Michael Jackson. Er liebt es zu tanzen. Jedesmal wenn er versucht eine Sammlung von etwas zu starten verliert er die Dinge die er sammeln wollte. Er hat viel studiert. Er übt nach dem Training gern weiter. Seine Lieblingsblumen sind weiße Rosen und Sonnenblumen. Er isst sehr gerne Reis immer und überall. Er will Disyneyland besuchen. Er mag Delfine sehr und würde gerne mal mit ihnen schwimmen. Er liebt es Hand in Hand mit jemandem zu laufen. Er mag Horrorfilme. Er ist bekannt als SHINees "Dancing Machine" wegen seines Tanztalents. Er ist ebenfalls für seiner Leidenschaft für das Tanzen bekannt. Er liebt es Geheimnisse zu lüften, besonders Geheimnisse von seinen Bandmitgliedern. Taemin wuchs bei seiner Oma und bei seiner Mutter auf. Er wird auf Booten schnell Seekrank. Taemin ist bekannt dafür, zu sagen: "Ich weiß von nichts!" . Er hat am meisten Spaß wenn er tanzt. Er trägt manchmal eine Tasche mit dem Logo SHINee drauf, diese Tasche ist mit Süßigkeiten und Bonbons gefüllt .Als er sein erstes Debüt mit Shinee hatte, war es normal, dass er anfangs meist sehr nervös war. Er ist sehr kindlich und naiv aber auch sehr unbeholfen und ängstlich. Gerüchten zu Folge raucht Taemin. Er ist wie ein sehr gehorsames Kind, auch wenn er aufgefordert wird, auf jemandes Schoß zu sitzen, oder jemenden zu umarmen oder sich von jemandem auf die Schulter heben zu lassen, widerspricht er nicht. Sein Lieblingsessen sind Sushi und Reis. Taemin weinte einmal in einer Radiosendung, weil er seinen Bruder sehr vermisste. über Taemin wude zu beginn seiner Karriere bei Shinee oft gesagt er sei ein Mädchen, was allerdings nicht stimmt, vermutlich kommt dieses Gerücht daher das Taemin sich anfangs ziemlich kindlich, mädchenhaft und zurückhaltend verhielt, ein anderer Grund für dieses Gerücht wäre das Musikvideo zu dem Song "Sherlock" in dem Taemin lange Haare hat. Taemin Foto Gallerie 'thumb|372px 'Jonghyun' Geburtsname: Kim Jonghyun Bandname: Jonghyun Spitzname: '''Blin Bling Hyun, Hyun '''Geburtstag: '''8. April 1990 '''Alter 2014: 24 Jahre Blutgruppe: AB Größe ungefähr: '''1,74 m '''Gewicht ungefähr: 58 kg Position: Haupt Vocalist (Hauptstimme bzw. Sänger), Song Writer Casting: '''2005 SM Casting System '''Familie: '''Mutter und Vater, ältere Schwester '''Sprachen: '''Koreanisch,Englisch.Mandarin-Chinesisch,Japanisch, '''Hobbys,Interessen: Filme sehen, singen, Songs schreiben,Klavier spielen,tanzen (popping ), Lieblingsfarben: '''Schwarz und Grün '''Naturhaarfarbe: '''Dunkel Braun '''Ex Freundin: Shin Se Kyung Charakter ungefähr: '''Selbstbewusst, frech, lustig, humorvoll, stur, locker, lässig, temperamentvoll,impulsiv eigensinnig,ergeizig,nett, '''Weitere Fakten: Er spielt gern Gitarre,Bass und Klavier. Er fühlt sich im gegensatz zu den anderen vor der Kamera wohl. Er neigt dazu schnell bzw. viel zu reden wenn er nervös ist. Er hatte als einziger aus der Band "offiziell" eine Freundin allerdings haben die beiden sich wieder getrennt. Er war vor Shinee schon mal in einer Band, allerdings als Bassist. Immer wenn er einen eigenen Song hört wird er nervös und fängt an zu tanzen bzw. zu zappeln. Wenn er einmal anfängt zu weinen ,weint er fast den ganzen Tag. Er trainiert gern und achtet sehr auf seinen Körper. Er erlitt am 1. April 2013 bei einem Autounfall schwere Verletzungen, besonders an der Nase , weshalb er in die Notaufnahme kam in ein Krankenhaus in Gangnam. Dort wurde er operiert. Die Operation verlief erfolgreich.allerdings konnte er daher nicht bei dem Song Why so Serious mit singen und auch nicht im Musikvideo mit machen weil er zu dieser Zeit noch im Krankenhaus lag. 'Key' Bandname: '''Key thumb|400px '''Geburtsname: '''Kim Kibum '''Spitzname: Der Allmächtige Key, Diva Key, Geburtstag: 23 September 1991 Alter 2014: '''23 Jahre '''Blutgruppe: B Gewicht ungefähr: '''59 kg '''Größe ungefähr: '''1,77 m '''Position: Sänger,Lead-Rapper, Casting: '''seit 205 SM National Tour Casting Audition '''Familie: '''Mutter und Vater,Einzelkind, '''Religion: Christlich Sprachen: '''Koreanisch, Englisch, Mandarin-Chinesisch, japanisch, '''Hobbys: rappen, tanzen, Wasserskifahren, Interessen: Mode Lieblingsfarbe: '''Rosa '''Naturhaarfarbe: Dunkel Braun Lieblingsessen: '''Italienisches Essen '''Kleidungsstil: Bunt,freaky,auffällig Charakter ungefähr: verrückt,albern,kreativ,fürsorglich,ängstlich,temperamentvoll,hilfsbereit, Weitere Fakten: Er hat Höhenangst. Er hat angst vor Horrorfilmen und Gruseleschichten, er mag sie aber auch gleichzeitig irgendwie. Er kocht gerne. Modisch ist er dem Kpop-Style entsprechend der best gekleideste der Gruppe. Er wird wütend wenn seine Bandkollegen nicht das essen was er gekocht hat, Er prüft immer als erstes sein Handy wenn er aufwacht. Er kann gut zeichnen. Wenn er nervös wird ,wird seine Stimme höher. Man kann ihm leicht Streiche spielen. Er ist schnell gereizt. Er benimmt sich manchmal wie eine Diva. Er ist Jemand, der aktiv ist, empfindlich ist und weiß, wie man seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringt. Er studierte Englisch in Los Angeles seit fast 3 Jahren. Er hat 2 kleine Hund namens Kkomde und Garcons mit ihnen macht er gerne Fotos (beide von der gleichen Rasse, aber in verschiedenen Farben, rötlich-braun, die erste und die zweite schwarz). Zuerst dachte er anfangs die anderen Mitglieder von Shinee seien unsympatisch und einfach ganz anders. Besonders mit Minho hatte er Anfangs Probleme ,aber sobald er die überwandt ,entdeckte er das diese Unterschiedet ihre guten Seiten haben. Später war er sogar sehr freundlich und wurde sogar die führsorgliche "Mutter" der Gruppe. Er kümmert sich um alle Mitglieder und sorgt dafür, dass sie gegessen haben. Er mag Mädchen in der Nähe von seinem Alter. Er mag kleine Räume. Er hasst Karotten. Sein Vater arbeitet als Finanzverwalter. Key war als Kind dick. Key ist auch aufmerksam in Richtung Mode, er achtet sehr auf sein Aussehen. Key ist oftmals besonders frech oder gemein bzw. zickig oder schadenfroh, wie eine Diva, daher hat er auch den Spitznamen Diva. (2014) Aktuelle Infos zu Shinee Quelle Kpopmagazin Schlechte Nachrichten für Fans von SHINee: Scheinbar hat die Gruppe in diesem Jahr keine Pläne mehr für ein Comeback. Dies gab Minho bekannt, als er gemeinsam mit Key bei der Eröffnung eines Ladens der KosmetikmarkeEtude House in Shanghai zu Gast war. Dort wurden die beiden zu einem möglichen Comeback der Gruppe befragt, worauf Minho antwortete: “Wir haben keine besonderen Comeback-Pläne für den Rest des Jahres. Wir hoffen aber, dass wir mehr Gelegenheiten haben werden, Fans in China zu treffen und wir wir wollen unseren Fans mit einem noch besseren Album begegnen.” Dieses Album wird es aber vermutlich erst nächstes Jahr geben. Dennoch wird SHINee nicht viel Zeit zur Entspannung bleiben, denn die nächste SMTOWN-World-Tour, bei der die Gruppe auftritt, steht bereits in den Startlöchern und beginnt am 15. August in Seoul. Mittlerweile starten die meisten Mitglieder von Shinee eine Solokarriere und nehmen eigene Songs auf oder spielen in koreanischen Serien oder Filmen mit. z.b. Startet Taemin gerade mit seinem eigenen Minialbum Ace durch. 'Bilder' 310px-Hqdefaultllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg|Bei diesem Auftritt haben alle Bandmitglieder ihre natürliche Haarfarbe sie singen eine Mix-version zu ihrem ersten Debüt-Song Replay. (wenn ihr auf das Bild klickt erscheint das Video vom Auftritt)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW07rHOUppk 310px-2e913ed3.jpg tumblr_inline_n4repg2wuV1qkkhnr.png|Shinee 208 shinee_20080904_seoulbeats3.jpg|Shinee 2008 310px-518126.jpg 310px-Shinee_edit.png daebak.jpg SHINee-shinee-18559734-1118-641.jpg 141-1-q7my.jpg shinee-1st-photobook-2.jpg Shinee_hello_mv_gif_by_lyfette-d32x8j7.png 310px-Shinee_wallpaper_v_8_by_twinklekaur05-d47dsed.png 310px-Shinee89.jpg 310px-Shinee-shinee-32236275-1029-759.jpg 310px-Shining-SHINee-4ever-mizu-gaaralover101-25451817-1166-947.jpg 310px-Z_a1b2c261.jpg 310px-Trio-shinee.jpg|Onew ,Minho, Taemin 310px-Shinee-wallie.png 310px-Shinee-sherlock-mv-1-455x387.jpg 310px-Shinee-lucifer1.jpg 310px-Shinee-3.jpg|2008 310px-Shinee-01.jpg|2008 310px-Shinee_mic.png 310px-SHINee_members_2.PNG 310px-Screen-Shot-2013-05-31-at-5.11.35-PM-689x450.png 310px-Ontae-couple.jpg|Onew und Taemin 310px-Jonghyun-k-diva-key-onew-shinee-taemin-Favim.com-74534.jpg 310px-438153.jpg 310px-2z6h0qr.jpg|2008 258px-65445_238658186262039_703714168_n.jpg 310px-197161_245626658898525_1341485746_n.jpg 310px-227641_270092186451972_985996578_n.jpg 310px-397574_278020385659152_1108951167_n.jpg|2008 310px-458421.jpg 310px-478192_255274134600444_1246571292_o.jpg 310px-920584_410034869124369_1007381996_o.jpg 310px-965685_342343839226806_1357074001_o.jpg 310px-1009567_350587215069135_1301771921_o.jpg 310px-1012579_510953809032474_762874600757922546_n.jpg 310px-1097200_372178959576627_1788921026_o.jpg 310px-1146566_473457969448725_1519921355_n.jpg tumblr_static_shinee.hair_.colors.jpg Shinee-shinee-32236658-1280-939.jpg SHINee-Etude-shinee-30806617-1280-800.jpg SHINee-Page-Banner.jpg shinee-011.jpg SHINee-shinee-23313089-2000-1347.jpg shinee-mstar.png SHINee-shinee-34367184-482-361.png shinee_wallpaper__by_shetigress-d4slo26.jpg e0066352_484669189dba2.jpg shinee_wall_by_kibalovesrock-d44kkz1.jpg shineeopp.jpg Shinee_2012.jpg SHINee-321.jpg Shinee-Band-Facebook-Cover.jpg 321604.jpg|Shinee Shinee1.jpg 5651_1198319954270_1116635417_30650172_682087_n.jpg 5651_1198321354305_1116635417_30650206_4002266_n.jpg $_57 (1).JPG shineework.jpg SHINee+World+Concert+II+in+Singapore+tumblr_m9ll21sk6r1qeapkdo1_r1_.jpg tumblr_inline_n1zp0qa5T61qaqdgw.jpg SHINee-Appas-the-shinee-world-29079780-2560-1500.jpg Sweet shinee world2.jpg j-calender-2013-9.jpg|Onew, Jonghyun und Taemin cropped-4zhzh661.jpg j-calender-2013-2.jpg j-calender-2013-8.jpg|Key und Minho Shinee_World_In_Tokyo.jpg tumblr_static_shinee_2_shinee_world_taiwan_120915-16.jpg shining-shinee-32004679-1600-1027.jpg 141-shinee-jqzp.jpg Shining-SHINee-4ever-mizu-gaaralover101-25451866-1691-1567.jpg SHINee-shinee-love-34367192-500-472.png shinee_render_4_by_bilybao-d5ano98.png 20111202_seoulbeats_shinee2.png Kategorie:Kpop Bands und Sänger Kategorie:Kpop-Boyband Kategorie:Shinee